Reunited
by cottongreentea
Summary: COMPLETED This is my first fic. Asuran, usin da jap pernounciation of his name, is rescued and is now taken to the Archangel where his beloved princess is. What's going to happen between them? Will Cagalli ever forgive him? AxC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll noe dee drill!…dun't really want to repeat it.

**Note:** This is my first fanfic. This story is wat I think. I noe it's not like wat happened in the series but like I said: **It's wat I think and DON'T give me the "nuh-uh tats not wat happen thang or any of that kind of you noe wats". ** Some events in dee story would be somewat similar so…. **PLEASE NO** **FLAMES**! I got a whole stack of **ASUCAGA** fics tat I wrote durin dee boredom of classes, I was too lazay to type out.

_**Anywayz…On wid the show! )**_

REUNITED Chapter 1 

…_heavy panting… the sound of rain water being slapped by heavy running footsteps…_

"He went that way! All units head towards the gate! We can't let him get away!"

"Damnit! How am I gonna get out?"

"Sir he's over here!"

"Damnit!"

"There's no where you can escape. You're under arrest for betraying Chairman Dullandal. The Chairman has ordered us to execute you for betraying all us ZAFT. We don't want to kill you but our orders are to be followed and accomplished even if you are the prince of ZAFT. I'm sorry…but…but I have no choice."

_Guns being loaded and aimed._

"Cagalli….I'm sorry."

"Men take aim……I'm very sorry, Asuran" The commander took aim as did the others. They all closed their eyes and waited for the call.

Suddenly a large explosion took place at Sector 209B. One of the men grabbed Asuran and started running towards a nearby jeep. Asuran confused and all decided to go along.

Soldiers are now throwing a CODE RED all over the base. The commander realizing that Asuran was now nowhere in sight, took a deep breath and relieved himself. He's glad that he didn't have to kill him and let him go.

"Commander! Asuran Zala has escaped! What should we do?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Let him go. It's better that he leaves this place than us to kill him."said the commander to the soldier.

"But sir! Our orders are to-"

"I SAID TO LET HIM GO! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SHOOT HIM!" yelled the commander.

"No sir," said the soldier and quickly brushed it off.

_**Meanwhile on board a mysterious ship….**_

"We've got him Captain."

"Good! Now let's get the hell outta here!"

"Roger!"

As the ship begins to descend, ZAFT troops begins to shoot them down with their mobile suits.

"This is going to be a little messy. Hold on tight little lady"

"Hai! Try not to shoot their cockpits please."

"We'll try little lady. But how's he doing?"

"I believe that he's doing fine. Maybe he's a little confused but we'll fill him in later. Right now we need to get out of here."

"Yes mam! You guyz heard the lady. Let's get outta here!"

"HAI!"

As ZAFT troops continue with their attacks, the mysterious ship countered all of their attacks and returned fire. The ZAFT mobile suits were all shot at the arms, legs and at all the immediate cameras. Having all the mobile suits disabled, the mysterious ship begins to head towards the clouded sky.

"Alright guyz this is going to be a little rough. Everybody hold on tight! Especially you little lady."said the captain turning to give her a smile. She smiled back with great confidence and sincerity.

The mysterious ship finally was in somewhat of an all-clear situation, but was still being attacked by reinforcements from ZAFT. They'd tried to counter them and returned fire but this time their luck was running out. The ship was getting damaged severely. They didn't think they would make it until….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Captain! At this rate, we'll be-"

"I'm aware of that! If only we had-"

"Captain! There's a mobile suit heading our way! It's…It's STRIKE-ROUGE!"

"Heh…Just in time kid."

Strike-Rouge was piloted by Kira Yamato, the ultimate coordinator, since his Freedom was destroyed by Shinn. **(I HATE Shinn! Stupid DUMBASS!) **Without any delay or hesitation, Strike-Rouge disarmed all the mobile suits before him with his sabre and beams. Having the units disarmed, Strike-Rouge and the ship flee without anymore damage or attacks.

"Whew! I didn't think that we would've made it back there. Good timing and thanks kid."

"No problem. How is he?"

"He's doing fine and I believe that it's time we have a little visit huh"

"Please do that. I'll return to the Archangel for now. We'll meet you in a couple minutes."

"Sure thing kid."

While waiting for some explanations, Asuran was fiddling with his fingers and began to go to a deep thinking mode. While he was busy doing that, a beautiful lady was walking towards the room with the captain. They stood outside from his room and they opened the door.

"I see that your quiet and busy thinking like you usually do," said the lady.

After hearing a girl's voice, Asuran rose to his feets and stared in shock.

"La…Lacus! and Captain Walfeld!"

"Surprised to see us prince," said Captain Walfeld with a smiling smirk.

"Don't call me that. First of all I'm not a prince, I don't know why you guyz keep callin me that, and second of all, where am I?"

"We're on board the Eternal. We came to your rescue after we've found out that the Chairman was going to have you executed. Because we didn't allow that to happen to our dear old friend, we decided to…well…how you say-"

"Kick some ass!" interrupted Captain Walfeld in a jokey kind of tone.

"Ah, now it's all starting to make sense. Ummm…where are we going?" asked Asuran in a please tell me tone.

"We're going to the Archangel. We need to discuss some issues that are happening in this war and make preparations. And above all that, I think that you've got a lot of explaining to do to us, especially to Cagalli, said Lacus in a serious and not-like-Lacus-at-all tone. Cagalli has been through a lot of things since you've re-enlisted with ZAFT and the war that's happening again. She's been crying a lot lately and hasn't been able to focus. If Kira weren't here, she wouldn't have been able to cope with all the things happening. Cagalli is struggling to hold on to her position ever since the last battle. The survivors of the Orb fleets came to the Archangel and decided to join with us. It has been very hard for Cagalli to hold up her courage and give a smile."

After hearing what Lacus have said, Asuran had an immediate feeling of guilt and sadness. He couldn't believe what he had done to hurt her. He didn't even realize how she was feeling about all these things happening. He remembered what he had told Cagalli and Kira back at the meeting place. He told them that they were making the situation even worse and told them to go back to Orb and deal with the treaty.

Asuran never have felt so bad in his life. Seeing his mother and father die is different. But hurting the one true love of his life and seeing his best friend die in the hands of Shinn is a total different story. Thinking about Kira… Asuran bursted into tears.

"Don't worry about it," said Lacus.

Asuran looks up with tears in his eyes.

"Cagalli and Kira will forgive you, no matter what you did. They're not the kind of people who would hold a grudge against a close friend or to others. I'm sure everything will be alright," said Lacus.

"Kira? Kira's dead! I saw Freedom get destroyed! Shinn destroyed Freedom! I saw it!" screamed Asuran.

"He's alive. Cagalli managed to retrieve his cockpit before it went below the sea. He's totally fine," assured Lacus.

With what Lacus said, Asuran failed to hold back his tears and they came flowing from his eyes again. Asuran dropped to the ground and started to cry. Lacus bent down and gave Asuran a hug and reassured him again that everything will be alright.

"Alrighty then! screamed Captain Walfeld. I can't stand seeing you kids cry. Let's hurry up and meet with Archangel so we can end this pointless war." And off the Eterenal went to meet up with the Archangel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Captain! The Eternal has successfully made its way to us. They are now boarding into the Archangel."

"That's good. Kira I think we have to get going to meet with them. But, what about Cagalli? Don't you think that we should tell her?" asked Captain Ramius.

"Nah, I think it's best not to tell her. It be better if we let Asuran do the talking first. Besides, she's too busy right now dealing with the Orb crew. I think this would be a surprise for her from her older brother," smiled Kira.

"Don't you mean little brother?" asked Captain Ramius with a little smile.

"Nope! I'm the oldest! She knows it and just won't admit it! Hahaha! Just don't tell her that I said that," laughed Kira.

"Hahaha, no problem, said Captain Ramius. I think we should get goin don't you think?"

"Yeah, lets go. I'm afraid that Asuran will go nuts," said Kira with a slight laughter in his voice.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Archangel…… 

Lacus, Asuran, and Captain Walfeld walked into a room. There in the room waited Kira and Captain Ramius.

"Hello Lacus, Captain Walfeld, and Asuran. You didn't have any trouble boarding our ship I believe." said Captain Ramius.

"Nope, it was a breeze," said Captain Walfeld.

"Hello Lacus, Captain Walfeld…Asuran," said Kira with a smile..

"Hello Kira! I missed you!" said Lacus in her cheery voice as she ran into Kira's arms for a hug.

"Ki…Kira. You're alive," said Asuran in a very low and sad tone with teary eyes.

"Yes I am very much alive Asuran. How have you've been? We've all been worried about you," said Kira.

"I'm fine I guess, but emotionally I'm not. I thought you were dead, said Asuran as he walked up to Kira.

"Asuran… I'm okay. If Cagalli hadn't come out with her Strike Rouge, I would've been long dead," said Kira.

"It's all my fault! If I wasn't so stupid to believe them, none of this would've happened. I didn't believe you that Lacus was being assassinated by the ZAFT Special Forces, I didn't believe you that the Chairman was up to something, I blamed you guys for making the situation worse and worst of all… I LEFT CAGALLI AND MADE HER CRY!" cried Asuran.

"Asuran," said Lacus.

"It's okay Asuran, nothing is your fault. Cagalli is fine. She's around somewhere doing some thinking like you always do," said Kira with a smirk.

Asuran tilted his head up with an expression of WHAT!

"That's right, thinking. Just like you," said Kira with a rare big smile. She's been through a lot since…well…you know. I never thought that she would easily cry, with her temper and all. I thought I was the crybaby but I guess I was wrong…and she said that she was the oldest. I'm the oldest and she just won't admit it, said Kira in a jokey tone.

Asuran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he is crying his ass off with frustration and guilt. And here is Kira, ALIVE and talking like nothing happened about him being almost killed by that stuck up, snobby, and anger attitude problem Shinn.

Asuran just stood there looking at his best friend with a confused look. Thinking that the explosion of the Freedom really got to his head. Kira is not even giving him any crap for making his sister cry and blaming her. There he was just standing there with a big smile.

"Kira…aren't you suppose to be angry with me for all the things I've done to you guys, especially to Cagalli."

"Am I supposed to be? … Asuran, you're my best friend and I've known you since we were kids. You and I never really got mad at each other for anything. Even if I do get angry with you, what would that accomplish? It won't change anything that already happened. Right? Yeah, sure you say that you hurt Cagalli, but you're still our friend and Cagalli would still forgive you no matter what you do. Sure she'll throw a tantrum but in about two seconds she'll have a smile and already have forgiven."

"I'm not so sure about that this time," said Asuran turning away his head with a sad look and tears still in his eyes.

"Asuran, go find Cagalli and tell her everything. I think she really needs you right now," said Lacus in her sweet serenity voice.

Kira walked up to Asuran and gave him a pat on the back. Asuran turned his head to look at him and saw Kira's gentle side again instead of the weird one.

"Go find her and set things right. I'm sure she really wants to see you. Tell her everything first and then maybe later you can tell us about what the Chairman is doing and about the Lacus impostor. Don't do anything that you'll regret. Or else I'll kill you."

Whoa! Was the first thing that popped into Asuran's mind. First Kira was talking very comfortably and then suddenly he said that he's going to kill him. Even his expression changed from very calm and happy into serious and threatening. He never thought that Kira could switch emotions really quickly. Since the death of Fllay and all.

"But Kira, what if I…" before Asuran could finish, Kira suddenly yelled….

"Oh for everyone's sake!" yelled Kira. And in a split second, Kira grabbed Asuran and dragged him to the door. "Do us all a favor and find Cagalli and make up with her! Geez! I can't stand seeing you or my little sister like this! With that Kira kicked Asuran out the door and said one last thing before he slammed the door.

" YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK TO SEE ANY OF US UNTIL YOU AND CAGALLI MAKE UP! GOT IT!"

After what Kira said, he slammed the door and Asuran was on the floor about to get up when…

"Oh! and one more thing… (Asuran's civilian clothes was thrown at his face) Change your clothes. I don't think Cagalli wants to see you in a ZAFT uniform." With that, Kira slammed the door and Asuran was left on the floor with his clothes.

"_How did Kira get my clothes? Ehh! I don't wanna know." _

With that, Asuran went to the nearest room and changed to his civilian clothes and went on a hunt for his one and only.

"Kira, don't you think that was a little….well…rough? He did just come back and was very emotional," said Lacus.

"I agree with her. I think you went a little rough. I mean like you know he's emotional," said Captain Ramius.

"Yeah I think I went a little out of my league there. But come on guys!"

"I think you hung around with Cagalli way too much," smirked Captain Walfeld.

"Yeah, I know."

With that, everybody laughed and went to the cafeteria while Asuran is out looking for Cagalli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where could she be?"

Asuran felt like he was wandering around the ship for hours. He went room to room and still there was no sign of Cagalli.

"Did the Archangel get bigger or something? I can't find her anywhere. Maybe she knows I'm here and doesn't want to see my face and she's probably hiding from me…Ehhhh…I don't care! I'm going to find her no matter how long it'll take me!"

With determination, Asuran went back on the hunt for Cagalli.

_**Meanwhile, on the deck of the Archangel…**_

There was a young blonde princess relaxing on the rail talking to herself. She was wearing her civilian clothes and on her left forth finger, you could see a ring glisten. Her hair was blown back by the ocean wind and her golden eyes fixed on the sparkling ocean. The dawning sunset shone over her perfect curved body figure and her beautiful face that could melt any man's heart. This one beautiful lady is none other than the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha.

Cagalli stretches out her arms towards the sky and releases a great big yawn. She's been so tired lately dealing with the Orb fleet survivors from the last battle and crying her eyes out.

"Uhhh, how did this stupid war happen? Why must we all have to suffer this again? Why must we all fight again?"

Questions continue to flow in Cagalli's head causing her to almost losing her balance and falling over the rail.

"Geez, I can't even keep my balance just by questioning myself. What the hell is wrong with me? Uhh! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! I'm only eighteen and people don't listen to people like me. Why should they? Is it cause of my father? I have no power or anything. I nearly got married to that disgusting purple haired moron. I signed a very stupid treaty that I so wanna destroy right now. I can't believe I got oldies that are telling me what to do and they're always giving me negative feedback on everything I say and do. Guess cause I'm a girl."

As Cagalli continues to doubt herself, little does she know that Asuran was standing right behind her. He's been standing there all this time listening to all her negative talks. Asuran was going to go up to her but decided to listen to what she was going to say. He felt very sad and guilty seeing her so sad and realized how much he hurted her. Asuran began to blame himself for all that's happened to her. But for some reason, a picture of Kira popped into his head yelling the hell outta him for blaming himself. Asuran gave a little scared look and then brushed it off. He continued to listen to every word Cagalli was saying. It took Asuran forever to find Cagalli and now it's going to take another forever to listen to her talking to herself.

_**Rewind to 10 minutes ago…**_

"Uhh! I've been wandering around for hours and still I haven't found Cagalli! Cagalli where are you? I so want to hold you right now and feel your silkiness and smell your addictive vanilla scent."

Asuran continued to wander around the ship, trying to find Cagalli. After going to room to room with no luck, a sudden thing popped into his head.

"The outside deck of the Archangel! I haven't checked out there yet," said Asuran.

He started to walk towards the deck door. But for some reason to Asuran, it was taking forever to get to that door. It's as if the door and getting further away whenever he walks closer towards it. So, using his coordinator abilities, he dashed for the deck door. He finally reached the door and swung it wide open to reveal someone he longed to see.

Asuran was about to run up to her until he heard saying something. Because the curiosity took over him, Asuran stopped where he was and leaned his ear to listen to her sweet serene voice that he hasn't heard in like forever.

_**Back to the present…**_

Asuran continued to listen to every word she was saying.

"Why was I so stupid to listen to those old grandpa's? I have more power than them! I could've simply kicked their ass all the way to space. Oh how I so want to do that to that purple freak! I hate that guy so much! How the hell was I arranged to marry him! No offence father but you got bad taste. You could've found someone else way better looking than him."

Asuran almost fell backwards by wanting to laugh at what she was saying. But his laughter immediately died out the moment he heard her say, "_You could've found someone else way better looking than him." _

He felt like a billion knives being stabbed right into his heart. Did she think that he wasn't good looking enough? And that she wanted someone else better looking than him? Asuran was about to go into DEEP thinking MODE until he heard his name mentioned.

"Asuran…"whispered Cagalli as she smiled just by saying his name but was quickly replaced with a sad smile.

"I wonder what you're thinking about right now. Are you going into DEEP thinking MODE like you usually do?"

By hearing what she said, Asuran smiled and let out a slight chuckle. "She knows me way to well."

"Heh, you probably are since that's the thing your really good at doing. _(a picture of Asuran appeared in her mind with his heart melting smile). _Cagalli shook her head and muttered, "Stupid Asuran. Why did you leave me? How could you say that we were making the situation worse? Don't you understand that there's something fishy about the Chairman? I can't believe that you didn't do anything with that Lacus impostor. Haven't you ever thought about how Lacus felt about this? You just let that impostor do what she wanted and stained Lacus' image."

By hearing about what Cagalli said about the fake Lacus, Asuran went to complete guilt and sadness mode once again. He questioned himself why he didn't do anything to stop the impostor. Why didn't he think about his ex-fiance's feelings and her reputation? It was because he believed what the Chairman said and thought that everything would be alright just by hearing him speak. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe he let Mia drag on to his arm and acted like they were meant for each other. The image of waking up beside her was so disgusting to him that he nearly wanted to kill her. He couldn't believe he didn't do anything about that either. Cagalli would've been so upset if she found out about that. But he had to tell her cause he didn't want to keep any secrets from her.

"Come to think of it, you coordinators must be really dumb to think that Lacus would act and dress like that. I mean like, would Lacus really dress into something way to revealing? Would she ever encourage soldiers to fight? I don't think so. I just still can't believe you, Asuran, of all people, you didn't do anything to stop it. I'm very upset with you."

Then without thinking that anyone was around, Cagalli shouted at the top of her lungs,

"ASURAN YOU STUPID IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? AND HOW MUCH IT PAINS ME NOT TO SEE YOU GIVE ME YOUR SMILES AND HUGS! I MISS YOU! WE MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU ASURAN ZALA! YOU IDIOT!"

Asuran couldn't believe what she just said. "She loves me?" After having to hold himself down for sometime, Asuran finally walked towards Cagalli silently and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

" I love you too, Cagalli."

...gasps... (Cagalli turns her head and gives a gigantic shocked and confused expression)

"...Asuran! When did you come aboard? How long have you been standing there? and whe-... I...I don't want to see you! How dare you show your face after what you've said and done? (she struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use)

"Cagalli! Please listen to me!" Asuran struggled to say as Cagalli tried again to squirm around trying to get out of his grasp. "I understand that your really angry with me, you have every right to be angry with me. I know what your feeling and I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I didn't realize how you felt until Kira told me during the battle. I didn't realize that I hurt you deeply and how you had to go through so much because of me. I should've done something to stop Mia from impersonating Lacus. I didn't think about how Lacus felt and how much damage it would've caused to her reputation. It was because I believed in the Chairman's words. I believed that what he said was right and was so stupid not to realize that something was wrong. I should've seen it, the dinner he made me have with Mia, the new MS he gave me, appointing me to FAITH and everything he did. I should've seen that there was something wrong. But I was too selfish to realize anything. To make matters worse, I hurt the one person I truly love. That one person that I truly love is you, Cagalli."

Hearing all of Asuran's speech made Cagalli develop some tears in her eyes. She stopped struggling and relaxed herself. Asuran felt her relaxed herself and stopped the struggle, so he continued to speak.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you Cagalli. I'm sorry that I left you and I wasn't there to lend you any support or stop your marriage. If I hadn't have left, you would've never had to be forced to sign the treaty or marry that purple haired bastard. I am grateful that Kira came to save you before you married that no good purple yapping bastard. The person you're supposed to marry is me Cagalli. I'm the one for you and you're the one for me. We're destined to be with each other for eternity. We were destined to meet on that island and develop this relationship we have now. I gave you that ring so you wouldn't forget me and to let you know that I would be back for you so we could spend our lives with each other. I'd do anything for you. I'm sorry Cagalli, please forgive me "

Asuran formed tears in his eyes and they began to pour out. Cagalli felt his tears on her soft, silky skin. She too was crying and felt very touched on what he said. But still, that's not going to make Cagalli Yula Attha forgive him so easily.

Asuran's arms were still wrapped around Cagalli's waist. He doesn't ever want to let her go, having the feeling that if he does, Cagalli would run away from him. He held her tighter. Cagalli feeling that his arms went a little tense and squeezing her a little. She slowly lifted her arms and placed her hands on top of his.

Feeling her hands on top of his, Asuran began to cry even more. Cagalli's tears fell from her eyes again as she looked out to the sea. After a moment of silence, Cagalli finally let herself speak.

"There's more to your story isn't there? What else had happened while you were back at PLANT?" Cagalli said as she continued to look out to sea and teared once more hoping not to hear anything that would hurt her deeply.

Asuran knew what she meant when she asked those questions. She wanted to know about the imposter Lacus, Mia Campbell. He knew that he had to tell her about Mia. He already hurted her enough and lying to her would make matters even worse for his beloved. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The Lacus that I assume all of you saw is Mia Campbell. Lacus has a great influence towards the people. The Chairman knew this so he made Mia look like Lacus because Mia was a huge fan of Lacus and has a voice almost like Lacus'. The Chairman made this Lacus in order to have the people of PLANT to believe in him and trust him. He needed power and he knew that Lacus was the perfect person who had that. Mia was doing what she was told. She enjoyed being Lacus and was only doing this because the Chairman asked her too and because Lacus hasn't been around. She was only doing this act cause she was a huge fan of Lacus and was only doing it for a little while. Or so I thought that she was doing this for a short moment. Mia thinks she's the real Lacus now. She won't give it up."

"There's more to this, Asuran. Something happened between you two," as Cagalli hands suddenly gripped onto Asuran. He felt her actions and her tears on his hands.

"Yes something did happen between us." Cagalli closed her eyes and tears fell as she thought about what had happened. Hoping that something she's thinking about didn't happen.

"I woke up and noticed that she was right beside me asleep…B..But nothing happened. Trust me Cagalli. Nothing happened between us. It was just…She thinks that Lacus and me are still engaged and so she did what she thought Lacus would do. But nothing happened. Trust me Cag-..."

"How do I know that what your saying is true?" Cagalli interrupted. How do I know that after all that has happened that your not just here to give us another of your "your making the situation worse" thing. Huh? Tell me!" as tears flowed out.

"I am telling you the truth. If I wasn't telling you the truth then why would I be here crying and spilling my heart out? Cagalli, I came back just to see your beautiful face."

"You're lying!" screamed Cagalli. She began to struggle to get out of his grasp. But Asuran's grip didn't budge one bit. She turned around and started crying into his chest. Asuran felt her tears through his shirt. He too began to cry for all the things that he did to her. Cagalli began to pound at his chest and Asuran didn't care cause he deserved it.

"You're so stupid!" Asuran gave her a tighter hug as he inhaled her sweet vanilla scent in her hair. "I'm so sorry, Cagalli my princess. I would make everything up to you. All I need is you to command me what to do and I'll do it. I'm sorry for everything that you went through because of me."

Asuran and Cagalli parted from each other but their noses nearly touched one another. Cagalli still had tears left in her eyes and Asuran simply wiped them away with his thumb. His emerald eyes met with her golden eyes. They were looking at each other's eyes and Asuran cupped her face with his hands and drew her even closer.

"I'll protect you for real this time. I'll be with you no matter what. This is a promise that I know I'll keep. I love you Cagalli" Asuran drew her face closer to his and he planted the most passionate kiss on her lips. Cagalli was surprised with his actions and that he told her that he loved her and at the same time, longed to taste his lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while Asuran wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupping her face. Little did they know that somebody was watching the whole thing that happened.

"Awwww… that was just sweet," cried Captain Walfeld as he took a tissue to wipe his tears.

"Yes! That was so sweet," said Captain Ramius trying to hide away her tears.

"I knew that they would patch things up. They're meant for each other," said Lacus as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah they are meant for each other. But I don't think that Cagalli is going to let him go that easily. Something tells me that Asuran is going to get something very soon," said Kira as he just kept staring at them.

"What do you mean Kira? How do you know that something is going to happen to Asuran?" asked Lacus as the others looked at Kira confused.

"Let's just say that it's a twin thing," said Kira with a slight smirk on his face as he continued to look at his sister and his best friend.

The others just stared at Kira oddly. But quickly shrugged it off and continued to look at the Asuran and Cagalli.

After what seemed like forever, Asuran and Cagalli parted their lips from each other.

SLAP!

Everyone back at the bridge fell backwards.

"Holy crap! Did I just see what I thought I saw?" asked Captain Walfeld as he fell back and shocked at the same time.

"I told ya that something was going to happen to Asuran," as Kira was lying on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Oh my!" said Lacus.

"I guess twins can sense what each other's motives are," said Captain Ramius as she laughed too. Soon everybody on the bridge started to laugh.

Asuran was stunned as he fell two steps back. He held is cheek and felt the sting and redness of the slap that Cagalli just gave him. Her slap was so hard that it felt like a leather belt lashing your hand a billion times. Except that Cagalli's slap was a trillion times worse. Asuran just stared at her golden eyes and saw a totally different Cagalli. Her expression suddenly changed again and it was lightened a little.

"That's for being so stupid and don't think that I've forgiven you completely," said Cagalli as she came closer to Asuran.

Asuran closed his eyes and prepared himself for another slap. After a minute, he didn't receive Cagalli's deadly slap. He opened his eyes and saw Cagalli standing there smiling.

He was confused and was scared for a while. Cagalli then suddenly went up to his face and…

"And this is for telling me that you love me." Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and delivered a passionate kiss. Asuran was shocked. First she slapped him and now she's kissing him. Without taking any chances of doing or saying anything that he might regret, Asuran returned the kiss but made it even more passionate.

They kissed until they were ready to give up but neither both of them wanted to stop this moment; The moment that they're finally back together in each other's arms.

**END**

**A/N**: _Aite! I'm finished! Took me forever to type this out due to less time. Yepz! I typed all of this out today and uploaded all of it today! Hope ya guyz enjoyed it! Rememba! **NO FLAMES**! If you flame me, I'll just take it that your just jealous and pissed cause you can't produce anything good. Well no one is a best writer so **lay off!** Don't flame me or other authors just because you don't like the way we wrote the story. If you don't like the way we writet, then lets see you come up with something good. Remember, stories that we write are all produced by our own imagination. It doesn't have to be exactly from the show. Do everybody a favor and don't flame. PLEASE! _**:'(**

_**Anywayz, I'll see all ya guyz lata! **_


	5. Author's Note

I just want to **THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS**! I've read them all and I'm touched by all your reviews! I will be putting up more fics of ASUCAGA! Since they're the only couple that I'm able to write about. I have a load of fics all ready to be typed out and posted! If I wasn't such a lazy ass and a big trouble maker, I would've posted up many of my fics now. My parents sent me to military camp for the summer, again so I have limited internet access. Ha! I feel like I'm Cagalli now. Hehehhehe… I may have a fic about Inuyasha and Kagome. I just haven't really wrote it in paper yet. Maybe when I'm back in class, I'll sit and vegetate not listenin to the teacher and start writing up more fics! Since my courses are all easy and boring.

Once again, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! muah!


End file.
